There is concerned a marine device adapted for cooperating with a submerged payload, such as an elongated subsea cable adapted to record seismic and/or electromagnetic data and transfer said data to a processing unit which can be located on a ship.
Should be already known such a marine device comprising:
a floating buoy having a mass allowing it to float at the surface or near the surface of water and containing electronics including at least one of first electrical means and electronics,
a submerged payload at least a part of which has a mass allowing it to stay under the water surface and containing at least one of second electrical means and electronics.
a power source, and
a mooring line.
Difficulties remain concerning anchoring the submerged payload, maintaining the floating buoy at or near the surface of water, while the buoys are now more and more heavy and large. Their overweights are related at least notably to increase of electrical power requirements. Further, allowing the submerged payload to be precisely located, or localizable, especially in deep water, is important.